Une disparition mystérieuse
by Brittana'slovers
Summary: Brittany Pierce est une danseuse talentueuse, mondialement connue. Cependant, cette dernière disparaît subitement...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous

Je me lance dans l'écriture de ma première fiction (ne soyez pas trop sévères s'il vous plaît !)

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Ryan Murphy

Bonne lecture !

Un claquement de porte la fit lever les yeux de son ordinateur. Elle regarda la blonde pénétrer dans leur appartement New Yorkais, tout en se débarrassant de ses talons. Cette dernière s'avachit sur le canapé, se massant les pieds. La latina prit la parole en premier :

« Mauvaise journée Fabray ? »

« M'en parle pas Lopez ! J'ai l'habitude de travailler aux urgences, mais aujourd'hui c'était la folie ! »

La brune se contente d'un « mmh » en guise de réponse. Les deux jeunes femmes ont des emplois stressants et dynamiques. La blonde travaille comme infirmière aux urgences du New York Presbyterian / Weill Cornell Medical Center. La brune d'origine hispanique travaille au sein du FBI. Son partenaire de bureau n'est autre que son meilleur ami du lycée, Noah Puckerman.

« Et toi ta journée Santana ? »

« J'agis sous couverture depuis maintenant un mois. J'ai recueilli toutes les informations que je pouvais soustraire à ces gros porcs. »

« Tu vas travailler sur une autre affaire rapidement je suppose. »

« Ouais, mais j'espère que celle-ci sera plus … excitante ! Je n'aime pas rester enfermée dans les bureaux pour soutirer des informations. Je préfère être dans le feu de l'action, au moins j'ai le sentiment d'être utile et efficace. _Fidélité, Courage, Intégrité_ ont tout leur sens dans cette situation. »

« Lopez, Lopez ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais, toujours à vouloir être au centre de l'action. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je suis une femme d'action. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ça ne te dérangeais pas que je cogne ou rabaisse quelques élèves au lycée ?! »

« C'était le lycée ! Heureusement qu'on a mûri depuis … quoi que, j'ai quelques doutes te concernant. »

« Je … »

La brune fut coupée dans sa réplique par la sonnette de leur appartement.

« Sauvée par le gong Fabray ! Tata Snixx n'allait pas tarder de faire une apparition. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et s'écria :

« Fabray, tu peux dire merci à ton petit-ami ! Il mériterait une bonne partie de jambes en l'air à mon avis ! »

« Ravi de te voir moi aussi Santana ! Mais merci du coup de pouce pour Quinn. »

Noah Puckerman, plus connu sous le surnom de Puck, sourit à la latina puis la prit dans ses bras. La blonde qui arriva à ce moment précis s'exclama :

« Satan, pourrais-tu te décoller de Noah pour que je puisse en profiter également ? »

« Je te le rends _Quinnie_. Mais déstresse, je ne vais pas te le piquer, il a un truc en trop entre les jambes ! »

Sur ces paroles, Santana se déplaça au salon, prit son ordinateur sous le bras et déclara :

« Les deux tourtereaux, je vais bosser dans ma chambre. Faîtes comme chez vous –même si tu l'es réellement Quinn- et pitié, prenez une chambre si l'envie vous prend, parce que ce canapé est à moi ! »

« On n'est pas nymphomanes comme toi Santana ! Le mot sexe n'est pas le premier qui nous vient en tête. »

Santana rentra dans sa chambre, laissant le couple seul. Quinn prit Puck par la main et l'entraîna au salon.

« Euh, tu sais Quinn, tu n'as peut-être pas toujours ce mot en tête mais moi … »

« Ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes frères et sœurs pour vous ressembler autant ? »

« Peut-être bien ! En tout cas, même si ce n'est pas réellement ma sœur, je la considère comme telle. Mais je veux savoir comment s'est passée la journée de ma merveilleuse petite-amie !? »

« Fatiguante, je suis épuisée. »

« Trop épuisée pour dîner au resto ce soir avec moi ? »

« Quoi ? Non non, je suis en pleine forme ! »

« Alors va te préparez, je t'attends ! »

Quinn partit en quatrième vitesse se préparer. Puck resta seule dans le salon jusqu'à l'arrivée de Santana.

« Je crois que tu en as pour un sacré bout de temps à patienter, je viens te tenir compagnie »

« Euh ouais, merci ! Tu as avancée dans la recherche d'informations ? »

« Ouais, j'ai transmis à Spence tout ce que je savais. Et toi ? »

« J'ai terminé ma mission. Je l'ai eu tout à l'heure, il m'a parlé d'une mission en binôme. Ça serait bien qu'elle soit pour nous ! »

« Mhh, ça fait un bail qu'on n'a pas bossé ensemble … mais attend, qui dit mission en binôme dit mission dangereuse ! Yeah ! »

« Oui mais pour ce soir, on laisse le boulot de côté et on profite de l'instant présent ! » dit Quinn en arrivant dans le salon, prête pour la soirée.

« Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie » dit Puck en la dévorant du regard.

« Allez-y, je ne pense pas que le resto vous réserve la table pour des heures ! »

« On a compris San', tu veux l'appartement pour toi seule ! Mais pas de cochonneries sur ma table ! » déclare d'un ton rieur Quinn en pointant la fameuse table du doigt.

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te le promettre Quinn, je suis une nymphomane ne l'oublie pas. Passez une bonne soirée » réplique Santana avec un clin d'œil.

Après un dernier signe de la main, le couple passe le pas de la porte. Santana se dirige donc vers sa chambre où s'affiche la page qu'elle était en train de regarder : Disparition mystérieuse de la danseuse de Rachel Berry !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard. Je sais, ce n'est pas très sérieux mais je suis actuellement en stage loin de chez moi et je n'ai donc pas d'accès Internet. Il m'était impossible de publier mais me voilà !

Sans plus tarder, je vous mets le chapitre 2

Bonne lecture !

Glee ne m'appartient (malheureusement) pas.

POV Santana :

J'effectue des recherches sur cette mystérieuse disparition. Je ne suis pas de ces filles complétement accro aux célébrités mais je vois à peu près comment est Rachel Berry. En même temps, comment ne pas la voir avec son nez à la Cyrano !? Mais, il faut se l'avouer, elle a l'air d'être assez belle fille. Je ne connais cependant pas les danseurs et encore moins celle qui a disparue. Une photo accompagne le document, montrant une belle … non magnifique une jeune femme. Sur la photo, on peut voir une femme élancée, blondes aux yeux bleus. A travers son sourire, je peux voir toute sa fraicheur, sa joie de vivre. De nos jours, c'est exceptionnel de trouver des personnes qui ont gardés leurs âmes d'enfants. Je continue mes recherches sur la jeune femme. Elle se nomme Brittany Pierce, excellente danseuse d'après ce que je lis et … elle s'est produite aux côtés de Beyoncé et de Shakira !

Je suis stoppée dans mes recherches par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre. Je peux entendre le couple Quick se lancer des mots dégoulinants d'amour et de mièvreries. Gosh, je vais vomir ! Je dis ça mais je suis heureuse pour mes deux amis. Ils méritent ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans ce monde. Je n'entends plus Quinn mais seulement Puck. Ce dernier semble au téléphone et d'après le son de sa voix, c'est un appel important. Je décide de sortir de ma chambre quand j'entends Puck déclarer :

« Très bien, je la préviens et nous arrivons immédiatement ! »

Il raccroche puis s'adresse à moi :

« San, prépare toi, Spence veut nous voir pour nous confier une nouvelle mission. »

Je me dirige vers ma chambre, ouvre mon tiroir pour trouver mon insigne et mon arme.

« C'est bon Puckerman, je suis prête ! »

Ce dernier se penche sur les lèvres de Quinn et y dépose un bisou. Je fais un bisou à Quinn et nous partons. Dans la voiture, je demande à Puck :

« Tu sais quelle type de mission Spence veut nous confier ? »

« Il ne m'a rien dit de plus. On arrive, on va en savoir plus maintenant ! »

Nous nous dirigeons vers le bâtiment, montons les escaliers et pénétrons dans la salle de conférence.

« Vous voilà, nous pouvons commencer. Vous savez sans doute –ou peut-être pas mais ce n'est pas un problème- qu'une des danseuses de Rachel Berry a disparue. Nous ne savons pas encore les raisons de son enlèvement c'est pourquoi une équipe va se rendre sur les lieux et commencez l'enquête dès demain matin. Est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant de cette disparition ? »

Je regarde mes collègues mais aucun ne semble au courant de la situation. Je lève alors la main. Spence m'interroge :

« Lopez ? »

« Oui monsieur, j'ai entendu parler de cet enlèvement. »

« Très bien, que savez-vous ? »

« Je sais que la disparue se nomme Brittany Pierce. C'est une danseuse qui s'est produite aux côtés de grandes célébrités telles que Beyoncé et Shakira. »

« Parfait Lopez, vue que vous avez effectué quelques recherches, je vous laisse l'affaire. Puckerman enquêtera avec vous. Vous avez carte blanche. Vous pouvez disposer »

Je me lève pour suivre le mouvement quand Spence nous interpelle :

« Lopez, Puckerman attendez »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Puck, me demandant ce qu'il peut bien vouloir nous dire. Notre attente n'est cependant pas longue.

« Vous êtes les meilleurs éléments de mon équipe. Je vais vous donner un conseil : rester sur vos gardes et soyez très prudents. Je vous mets à disposition tout ce qui est ici, que ce soit armes, véhicules, faux documents administratifs, … Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer. »

Nous partons et rentrons directement à l'appartement. Lorsque nous arrivons, Quinn nous attends sur le canapé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? »

« Puck et moi allons travailler ensemble sur une affaire qui ne va pas tarder à être connue de tous »

« Oh. Et c'est dangereux ? »

« On ne sait pas encore mais d'après les propos de Spence, je ne pense pas que ça sera de tout repos » déclare Puck.

« Puck, on se voit au café demain pour planifier notre enquête ? »

« Ok, à demain S. »

Je vais leur dire au revoir, puis me dirige vers ma chambre où je poursuis mes recherches sur Brittany.

Le lendemain, je rejoins Puck au Starbucks du coin. Il m'y attend avec un grand café puis il me demande :

« Alors, bien passée ta nuit ? »

«Pas vraiment, j'ai essayé de trouver un plan pour enquêter. Je n'ai pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et toi ? »

« Oh, ça va, comme un bébé »

« Il y en a qui ont de la chance de bien dormir pendant que d'autre se triture les méninges ! »

Nous passons environ une heure à discuter de notre approche pour l'enquête. Je propose à mon coéquipier :

« Moi je dis, on va chez Berry. On récolte toutes les informations nécessaires, et après mission sous couverture »

« Je te suis Lopez ! »

Nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture. Nous rentrons l'adresse de Mlle Berry (oui, oui il faut bien être un minimum poli). Et nous nous mettons en route, Puck au volant. Après une vingtaine de minutes, nous nous stoppons devant un impressionnant portail. Je descends du véhicule et m'approche de l'interphone. Je sonne, une voix monocorde me répond après quelques secondes d'attente.

« _Résidence Berry j'écoute. Qui dois-je annoncer ? »_

« Agents fédéraux Puckerman et Lopez »

Le portail s'ouvre dans un grincement. Je monte de nouveau dans la voiture, Puck sifflant :

« Hé ben, certains ne se refusent rien ! »

J'esquisse un sourire alors qu'il continue d'avancer dans la résidence. Nous arrivons devant une énorme bâtisse, qui semble composée de plusieurs étages. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années nous attend sur la terrasse. Ce dernier nous annonce :

« Mlle Berry vous attends à l'intérieur. Si vous voulez bien me suivre »

Nous acquiesçons et nous pénétrons dans le bâtiment. Le majordome nous fit entrer dans une pièce où se trouve Rachel Berry. Notre guide s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler notre présence. Celle-ci se tourna dans notre direction et s'approcha de nous, nous tendant la main :

« Rachel Berry ! »

Je me présente à mon tour :

« Agent Lopez. Et voici mon coéquipier, agent Puckerman. »

Noah enchaîne immédiatement :

« Comme vous devez le savoir, nous sommes chargés de l'enquête concernant la disparition d'une de vos danseuses, Mlle Pierce. Nous allons donc commencer par vous poser quelques questions, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Oh mais bien sûre, je vais répondre de mon mieux à vos questions. Je veux tellement retrouver mon amie ! »

« Très bien, nous allons commencer. »

TAAADAAAAAMMMMM ! Et voilà pour ce chapitre …

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions pour ce chapitre ou même pour la fiction générale

Des bisous


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors je tiens déjà à vous remercier pour vos encouragements et vos gentils commentaires, ça me fait énormément plaisir !

Je vais essayer d'avoir une fréquence de publication régulière (je vais essayer j'ai dis :D) En attendant, je vous poste ce chapitre en cadeau pour me faire pardonner !

Bon, je ne vous garde pas plus et je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre 3 !

Bonne lecture !

« Alors Mlle Berry, quand avez-vous vu Mlle Pierce pour la dernière fois ? »

« C'était le mercredi. Nous avons répété pendant une grande partie de l'après-midi. Je suis ensuite partie du studio vers 17 h 30. Brittany devait rester avec les autres danseurs pour se perfectionner. »

« Avez-vous eu de ses nouvelles par la suite ? »

« Non. Je lui ai envoyé plusieurs texto, je l'ai appelé à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, c'est pourquoi mon manager a contacté la police 48 h après sa disparition. »

« Savez-vous si Mlle Pierce avez des ennemies ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. C'est une jeune femme très appréciée de tous. »

« Je vois. Il n'y avait pas de rivalité entre les danseurs ? »

« Non. Vraiment, il y a une bonne ambiance et une bonne cohésion au sein de la troupe. »

« Y-a-t-il un danseur un peu plus proche de Mlle Pierce ? »

« Mike Chang aide souvent Brittany à monter les chorégraphies. Ils sont très proches. »

« Très bien. Si jamais vous avez d'autres informations, vous pouvez nous contacter. Je vous laisse ma carte. »

Je me lève et lui tends l'objet. Rachel la récupère et nous remercie en nous raccompagnant à la porte. Au moment où nous nous apprêtions à sortir, elle m'attrapa le bras et me regarda dans les yeux :

« Retrouvez mon amie s'il vous plaît ! »

« Nous allons faire de notre mieux Mlle Berry »

POV Brittany

Je regarde autour de moi. Ma tête me fait mal, j'essaie tant bien que mal de me situer. Chose qui s'avère difficile, en sachant ce que je vois, autrement dit : rien. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux où je sens quelque chose de collant et de visqueux se déposer sur ma main. Je l'approche de mon nez pour sentir l'odeur et je devine qu'il s'agit du sang. Ces imbéciles n'y sont pas allés de main morte. Je me souviens. Je sortais de la répétition avec les danseurs de Rachel Berry. Je remontais la rue seule, pour me rendre chez moi. Au tournant d'une ruelle, j'ai sentie quelque chose s'abattre sur ma tête puis plus rien. Je me réveille dans cet endroit humide et sombre. Le bruit d'une porte qu'on déverrouille me sort de mes pensées. Une assiette est propulsée en ma direction. Une voix masculine s'élève et m'ordonne :

« Manges ça ! »

Ayant horreur des ordres, je réplique :

« Et tu es qui toi, pour me parler comme ça. Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne ! »

Un homme de stature imposante pénètre alors dans la pièce. Il s'approche dangereusement de moi et me réplique :

« Ta gueule salope. Tu n'es pas en position de faire la belle ici ! » Un coup de poing dans mon ventre démontre ses propos.

Je me plis en deux sous la douleur qui m'assaille. L'homme ramasse l'assiette et déclare :

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas faim. Le boss va venir te voir, prépare-toi à sa visite. Tu feras moins la maligne ! »

A ces mots, il sortit de la pièce et ferme la porte à double tour, me laissant seule dans cette pièce sombre et froide.

Comment vais-je sortir d'ici ? Je me tourne et retourne cette phrase inlassablement dans ma tête depuis le départ de l'homme. Je ne sais rien de l'endroit où je me trouve, si je suis en ville ou à la campagne. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai disparue. Je ne sais rien de ces types, ni ce qu'ils me veulent. Autant dire que je ne sais rien du tout et que je suis complétement perdue. Je laisse mes pensées divaguer pour ensuite me plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

POV Santana

Je ne serai pas expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais cette affaire m'obsède plus que les autres auxquelles j'ai étais confrontée. Je ressens le besoin de retrouver cette Brittany. C'est pourquoi je me trouve encore au bureau, un vendredi soir. Tous mes collègues sont retournés chez eux. Même si techniquement, à cette heure-ci, mon coéquipier est plutôt chez moi, en compagnie d'une belle blonde aux yeux verts qui se trouve être ma colocataire. Je me masse les tempes, encourageant mon cerveau à fonctionner encore un instant. Je bois une gorgée de mon café dorénavant froid. J'esquisse une grimace au contact du liquide froid sur mes lèvres. J'entends un rire qui provient de ma droite. Je remarque alors un collègue de travail, Artie Abrams. Il s'occupe du matériel informatique et d'espionnage, avec Sam Evans. Alors que ce dernier est grand, musclé et avec une bouche anormalement grande pour un être humain, Artie est plutôt du genre binoclard et gringalet. Cependant, c'est un génie dans son domaine qu'est l'informatique. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et le questionne :

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer Abrams ? »

« Ta réaction ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, c'était épique ! »

« Contente que ça t'ai plût ! Mais dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas être chez toi comme tous les autres ? »

« Je te retourne la question Lopez ! Mais pour tout te dire, j'aime bien rester un peu plus longtemps et améliorer tous ces gadgets. »

« Trop bosseur ! Moi je suis sur une enquête qui m'obsède. J'y pense tout le temps, mon cerveau tourne sans arrêt depuis l'annonce de cette enquête ! »

« Et tu enquêtes sur quoi ? »

« Disparition d'une danseuse connue. »

« Waouh ! Et tu avances ? »

« Petit à petit oui. Et heureusement vu le temps que j'y passe ! »

« Ouais, ben courage alors. Moi, je vais me rentrer, bonne soirée ! »

« A toi aussi ! »

Je regarde d'un œil dépité mon ordinateur puis décide de m'en aller également. Je range donc mes affaires et me dirige vers la sortie. Je pénètre dans le parking souterrain où se trouve ma voiture, et me place au volant. Je roule en direction de la colocation, en prenant le chemin le plus long. Oui, j'aime rouler la nuit. Ça me permet de m'aérer l'esprit. Chacun son moyen de décompression avant de rentrer chez soi. Enfin moi, j'en ai plusieurs : le sexe, l'alcool et la voiture !

Après environ une trentaine de minute, j'arrive chez moi. La voiture de Puck est là, ainsi que celle de Quinn. Je monte les escaliers et arrive devant l'appartement. J'y rentre et m'exclame à qui veut m'entendre :

« Quinn ! Puck ! Je suis là, vous n'êtes pas en train de faire des bébés ? Je ne veux pas être choquée en vous voyant des positions salaces ! »

« Santana, qu'est-ce que tu peux être immature ! Je te signale au passage que nous sommes des gens civilisés. Et comme si c'était possible que tu sois choquée ! » me répond Quinn du salon.

Au son de la voix, je me dirige vers le salon où le couple est installé sur le canapé, regardant un film. Je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser sournoisement :

« Puckerman, tu me déçois ! Moi qui pensais que tu quittais plus tôt le travail pour faire crier Blondie ! »

Contre toute attente, ce fut Quinn qui me répondit :

« Satan, Satan, Satan … Ca ne te viens pas à l'esprit qu'il est pu faire ça avant qu'on regarde la télévision ! Tu te ramollis ! »

« Tu es ignoble _Quinnie_ chérie ! »

« LA FERME ! Y'en a qui veulent regarder la télé putain ! » nous coupe Puckerman, plongé dans le film malgré notre échange.

Je dépose un bisou mouillé sur la joue de Quinn, histoire de bien la faire chier et je me rends à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Je me faufile sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude me détendre les muscles.

Une demi-heure plus tard, me revoilà fraîche et disponible dans le salon. Je remarque que la petite tête blonde s'est endormie sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Je m'installe à ses côtés et regarde avec lui la télévision.

POV Brittany

J'entends un bruit de porte qui me tire de mon sommeil. Le colosse de tout à l'heure entre à nouveau dans la pièce et me dit :

« Aller, lève-toi ! »

N'ayant aucune réponse et aucun geste de ma part, celui-ci se dirige vers moi. Il m'empoigne alors le bras, me mis sur mes pieds sans difficulté. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce, me traînant à moitié. La lumière m'agressa les yeux. Depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas vu le jour moi ? L'homme me tiens fermement le bras et m'entraîne avec lui.

Après quelques minutes, nous arrivons dans une pièce éclairée faiblement par une ampoule. Un autre homme s'y trouve. Le colosse me pousse aux pieds de l'homme et s'exclame :

« Voilà la fille que vous voulez ! »

Celui que je suppose être le chef avance de quelques pas, s'arrête à ma hauteur et s'accroupit. Il m'attrape mon menton et mes yeux se retrouvent face à leurs homologues bleus. Il prend la parole, restant dans la même position :

« Alors c'est toi Brittany Pierce ? »

Voyant que je ne suis pas décidée à répondre, il se lève et fait un signe au colosse qui se planta devant moi et me flanqua un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. L'homme aux yeux bleus reprit la parole :

« Je répète ma question et tu devrais y répondre. Je ne suis pas du genre patient. Es-tu Brittany Pierce ? »

J'hoche la tête pour simple réponse. Ma mâchoire est très douloureuse.

« Bien. Te voilà plus coopérante. Tu dois sûrement te demander la raison de ton kidnapping, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'opine de la tête à nouveau. C'est vrai, je suis qu'une danseuse. Je n'ai pas énormément d'argent donc là, je suis dans le flou.

« C'est simple. Tu es la danseuse numéro un de Rachel Berry. Sans toi, le spectacle n'aura pas lieu. On va donc demander une rançon à Mlle Star de Broadway et à moi la belle vie ! »

Bon ok, déjà ce n'est pas un taré qui veut ma peau ou me faire du mal. Il veut simplement de l'argent.

« J'oubliais ! Si Berry ne me procure pas ce que je veux en temps et en heure, je te rapatrierai petit à petit. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Passé le délai, je lui donnerai des morceaux de toi pour l'inciter à se dépêcher »

Rectification : ce type est un véritable psychopathe !

« Je … je … Vous voulez de l'argent ? J'en ai, mais par pitié, ne me faîtes pas de mal … s'il vous plaît ! »

« Non non ma jolie ! Je vise beaucoup plus haut, je veux beaucoup plus d'argent que tu as à me proposer. Tu vois, mon métier ne … »

La porte s'ouvre soudainement et un homme fait son apparition. Il déclare :

« Artie, Berry fait une proposition à la télévision ! »


	4. Chapter 4

Hello les gens ! Je suis heureuse que le début vous plaise. Je vous dis un GROS merci à vous tous qui me lisez !

Je vous laisse dévorer la suite ….

POV Santana

Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être conne cette Rachel Berry ! Elle fait le truc qui n'est pas à faire dans ce genre de situation : proposer une somme d'argent en échange de Brittany. Mon travail n'est déjà pas facile alors si elle se met à me le compliquer en faisant des actions aussi ridicules, je crois que ce n'est pas gagné d'avance ! Bon, ok je m'emballe mais quand même, chacun son métier. Avec mes cris, Quinn s'est réveillée. Elle demande :

« Mais qu'est-ce passe ici ? »

Je vois Noah ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre mais je lui coupe la parole :

« Il se trouve que cette starlette de pacotille de Rachel Berry nous met dans une situation pas possible ! Elle propose une rançon aux kidnappeurs avant même qu'on devine leurs plans. Elle leur sert la réponse sur un plateau en or ! Non mais sérieux … »

Quinn me laisse m'égosiller pendant encore une dizaine de minutes puis, une fois calmée, elle me propose :

« Calme-toi ! Et si tu appelais Rachel ? »

A l'entente de ces mots, je me rue sur le téléphone de l'appartement. Je me stoppe dans mon élan quand j'entends Quinn me dire :

« Attends … Je pense qu'il est préférable que ça soit Noah qui appelle. Tu es trop énervée pour ça et je pense que ce n'est pas le moment de terrifier Mlle Berry. »

Je tends à contrecœur le combiné à Puck et retourne m'asseoir sur le canapé. J'écoute la conversation de ce dernier :

« Bonsoir Mlle Berry. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Agent Puckerman à l'appareil…. Oui c'est ça, le coéquipier de l'agent Lopez. Je vous contacte suite à l'annonce que vous venez de passer aux médias… Oui … Si je peux me permettre, ma coéquipière et moi ne pensons pas que ça soit une bonne initiative… Pourquoi ? Tout simplement que nous pensons que cela va inciter les kidnappeurs à négocier le montant de la rançon…. Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons réfléchir à un second plan … Pas de problème … Très bien, bonne soirée »

Puck met fin à la conversation et déclare :

« Je crois que j'ai un plan B »

Intriguée, je lui réponds :

« Explique ! »

« Tu veux un peu d'action ? On va s'infiltrer parmi les kidnappeurs de la danseuse. Tu me suis ? »

« Et comment ! »

Quinn nous interromps dans notre échange :

« Hého, doucement les deux-là ! Vous ne devez pas en parler à votre patron avant ? »

Puck me consulte du regard puis répond :

« Pas si c'est une intervention dans l'urgence. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, la nuit porte conseil. D'ailleurs, moi je vais me coucher »

Nous partons tous nous coucher. Je m'installe sur mon lit et mon esprit commence à établir des plans pour cette mission.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève aux alentours de 8 heures 30. Je sors de ma chambre et me prépare un café. Quinn est déjà partie en service, je retrouve donc Puck seul, attablé au bar de la cuisine, une tasse de café dans les mains. Le matin, je ne suis pas opérationnelle sans avoir avalée au moins une tasse de café. C'est pourquoi je le bois dans la tasse de Puck. Ce dernier rouspète mais je n'y tiens pas rigueur. Après avoir fini la tasse, je prépare deux autres cafés (comme quoi, je ne suis pas rancunière … quoi que !) et en tend un à mon coéquipier. Celui-ci me remercie d'un sourire et se replonge dans ses pensées. Je bois une gorgée de mon café et lui propose :

« Tu sais, par rapport à hier et l'histoire de Berry… C'est une super idée ton truc d'infiltration ! »

« Hmm, je sais! Mais comment on va faire, on ne sait même pas qui la enlevée ! »

« Tu oublies qu'on est du FBI ! J'ai des contacts, tu as des contacts … donc on va s'en servir pour les retrouver ! »

« Et après ? Tu ne penses pas qu'on va se faire remarquer s'il y a deux nouveaux dans le groupe ? »

« Tu as raison ! Je vais donc m'infiltrer seule. Toi, tu essayeras de contrôler Mlle Berry, pour éviter qu'elle nous refasse des coups comme celui d'hier ! »

« San … c'est dangereux, on ne sait pas sur qui tu peux tomber ! Tu seras seule face à eux et … »

« Si j'ai choisi ce métier, ce n'est pas pour me la couler douce. Je suis consciente des risques mais je vais quand même le faire. Je veux les coincer ! »

« Ta décision est prise. En tant que coéquipier je t'approuve mais en tant qu'ami non. »

Je me lève pour prendre mon ami dans mes bras. Je suis soulagée que mon coéquipier approuve ma décision. Je regarde mon portable. J'attends une réponse d'un de mes contacts dans le monde du crime.

Oui, oui je vous vois venir … j'avais déjà pris des dispositions la veille au soir, je ne veux pas traîner. Plus vite on retrouve Mlle Pierce, plus on aura de chance de la trouver en _bon état_. J'ai un sms de mon _contact_ :

 **+6663847666 :**

 _RDV au bar La Tanière aujourd'hui à 13 h. Ne viens pas accompagnée._

Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable. Il est pratiquement 11 heures. Je file donc sous la douche. Après l'avoir prise en quatrième vitesse, je continue de me préparer. J'enfile un jean et mets en chemisier ainsi qu'une veste de tailleur. Je m'attache les cheveux en queue de cheval et glisse à l'arrière de mon jean mon flingue. Je sors de ma chambre et me fais interpeller par Puck, rester assis sur le tabouret du bar :

« Tu vas où comme ça ? »

« Oh, Puck tu sors de ton rôle de père. Je ne suis pas Beth ! Et pour répondre à ta question, je sors un moment. »

« Ouais … Ben à plus tard alors ! »

Je lui fais un signe de main, attrape mon sac à main et mes clés puis je me dirige vers ma voiture. Je conduis en direction de la Tanière, puis m'arrête au passage à un Starbucks pour prendre une autre dose de caféine. Je m'assois à une table reculée, me permettant de réfléchir à mon plan. Je vais rencontrer ce fameux contact et lui faire croire que je veux faire partie du gang responsable de l'enlèvement de la danseuse. Ensuite, avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de persuasion, je les rencontrerai. J'essayerai alors de me faire une place au sein du groupe et ainsi voir Mlle Pierce. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge en face de moi : 12 h 47, je vais prendre de quoi manger ici. Je me lève donc et vais à la caisse. Je me commande mon repas sans oublier ma grande dose de caféine, puis me réinstalle à ma table. Je déjeune tranquillement en repensant sans arrêt en mon plan, dans l'espoir de trouver d'autres alternatives au cas où la situation ne tournerait pas à mon avantage. Perdue dans mes pensées, je suis brusquement ramenée à la réalité par mon portable. Je le regarde et découvre le visage de Quinn, me montrant ainsi mon interlocuteur :

 _« Allo Q !? Ça va ? »_

 _« San ! Bordel tu es où ? Je viens de rentrer à l'appartement et … Putain Santana ! Je me suis fait du souci, en plus cet idiot de Puck ne peut pas me dire où tu es PARCE QUE LUI-MÊME NE LE SAIT PAS ! »_

 _« Ho, descend d'une décibel Q, tu m'as percée le tympan avec tes cris ! Je suis au Starbucks, en train de manger tranquillement alors détends toi sérieux ! De toute façon, je ne rentrerai pas immédiatement, j'ai un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi ! »_

 _« Un rendez-vous … personnel ou professionnel ? Non parce que sérieusement, je te préviens, si tu fais quoi que ce soit d'insensé par rapport à cette enquête tu …»_

 _« Quinn Fabray ! Tu vas te fermer ta petite bouche de blonde et me laisser parler. Je suis assez grande pour faire des choix, je n'ai pas à me faire materner par toi. Et pour ta gouverne, c'est un rendez-vous d'ordre privé »_

 _« Euh d'accord, excuse moi je … »_

 _« Q, c'est bon d'accord. J'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais je vais bien ! Tu m'excuses mais je voudrais finir mon repas … »_

 _« Oh, oui d'accord. Bon appétit San. A tout à l'heure alors »_

Ma gorge se noue à l'entente de ces mots. Je lui réponds alors :

 _« Merci Q. Prends soin de toi et bisous à toi et Noah. »_

Je raccroche avant d'entendre la réponde de la blonde. Je ne sais pas si je vais la voir tout à l'heure ou même un autre jour. Tout va dépendre de la tournure de la rencontre avec mon contact et qui sait, le groupe responsable de la disparition de la danseuse. Je finis de manger puis je retourne à ma voiture.

Je poursuis ma route pendant encore environ un quart d'heure et arrive à destination. Je me gare à l'écart. Le lieu porte bien son nom, c'est assez sombre et qui semble mal fréquenté. Je prends une grande inspiration, vérifie que mon flingue soit toujours là et pousse la porte du bar. Je m'avance vers une table où se trouve mon contact. Ce dernier lève ses yeux en ma direction et me fais signe de m'asseoir. Il entame la conversation :

« Alors ma jolie, comme ça tu es suicidaire ? Qu'est ce qui te donne envie de travailler pour ceux-là ? »

« Non pas suicidaire mais plutôt … téméraire ! Tu vois, j'ai besoin de blé et ce petit job m'intéresse. C'est vrai quoi, je suis assez douée dans la négociation, j'ai mes petits trucs à moi qui font délier les langues et monter les enchères… »

« Ouais je vois le délire. Mais dis-moi, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? »

« Pourquoi je te le dirais ? J'te connais pas … »

« Moi c'est Jim ! A toi ... »

« Je n'aime pas dévoiler mon identité, alors appelle moi Snixx ! »

Je peux voir de l'étonnement dans ses yeux. Il me répond tout de même :

« Très bien _Snixx_! Alors tu veux bosser … mais avant, tu devras sans doute les rencontrer. Et à ce que je sais, ils sont assez sur la défensive avec les étrangers. Depuis qu'ils sont mis, involontairement, à la lumière des projecteurs. D'ailleurs, les voilà tu pourras juger par toi-même.»

Je me retourne pour confirmer ces dires. Je vois un homme d'assez grande taille, à l'apparence musclée. Une barbe de trois jours saille ses joues et ses énormes lèvres. Ça doit être ça, son arme secrète ! A ses côtés se trouve un homme encore plus baraque. Il est brun et n'incite pas à la discussion. Les deux hommes s'approchent de la table en saluant Jim. L'homme blond tourne sa tête vers moi et je peux plus le voir en détail. Oh non ! C'est Sam Evans et ses lèvres de grenouille !


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée de mon léger retard pour publier ce chapitre :$

Ma semaine de partiels est la semaine prochaine, donc autant vous dire que cette semaine-là était intense en révisions, d'où mon retard pour la publication. Encore une fois, désolée :'(

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre un peu … arghhh, vous découvrirez par vous-même !

Bonne lecture :P

POV Santana

Putain de merde ! Je suis dans la merde totale ! Sam me regarde en me détaillant. Dans ses yeux, je peux apercevoir une lueur de compréhension. Un large sourire s'étend sur sa face puis il prend la parole :

« Lopez ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. »

Il s'approche de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien et reprend :

« Tu pensais pouvoir t'infiltrer dans le groupe incognito ?! Putain, pas de chance pour toi, tu tombes sur des gars que tu connais ! »

Puis il éclate de rire. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Jim et au collègue de Sam. Ils semblent abasourdis et ne semblent pas comprendre la situation. Sam fait un signe de main au costaud et ordonne :

« Marvin, attrape-la ! »

Je me lève rapidement de ma chaise, l'envoyant au sol. Je me mets en position de défense. Le dénommé Marvin tente de me donner un coup de poing que j'esquive habilement. Je tente de riposter mais mon adversaire bloque mon coup. Nous luttons ainsi pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que mon attention fût attirée par le cliquetis de l'arme de Sam. Ce dernier me tient en joue, me menaçant :

« Ne bouges plus Lopez ! Ou je me ferais une joie de te flinguer ! »

Je me stoppe net dans mes mouvements. Je peux apercevoir l'air satisfait qu'aborde Sam. Instinctivement, je porte ma main à l'arrière de mon jean et dégaine. Je prends en joue Sam qui avait relâché son attention. Je déclare :

« Baisse ton arme Evans ! Tu as perdu. »

Je le vois sourire et poser son arme à terre qu'il lance vers moi. Je me baisse pour la ramasser, mes yeux toujours rivés vers Sam. Je sens un coup porté à l'arrière de mon crâne et puis plus rien … trou noir !

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Ma tête me lance affreusement. Alors que je m'apprête à toucher l'endroit douloureux, j'entends une voix féminine qui s'adresse à moi doucement :

« Oh, tu es réveillée !? Comment vas-tu ? »

Je cligne et plisse des yeux, essayant de voir l'endroit où je me trouve puis réponds en grognant de douleur :

« Hmmpfff ! J'ai mal à la tête mais ça va ! »

« Oh tant mieux ! Ce sont des brutes ces hommes ! J'en ai moi aussi fait l'expérience. Tu es kidnappée toi aussi ? »

« Euh non pas vraiment ! Tu peux me dire où nous sommes ? »

« Malheureusement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je reste la plupart du temps ici, sauf pour la fois où j'ai pu rencontrer le chef du groupe ! Au faite, je m'appelle Brittany !»

Mes yeux s'ouvrent alors en grand, me laissant voir une longue chevelure blonde. Je me lève et lui demande :

« Brittany ? La danseuse kidnappée ? »

« Oui oui c'est moi ! Et toi, tu es ? »

« Santana et je fais partie du FBI. Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

« Non, je vais bien. Ils m'ont juste un peu brutalisé à mon arrivée ici. Mais hum … comment va-t-on sortir d'ici ? Je veux dire, tu fais partie du FBI mais tu es ici toi aussi donc … »

« Ouais ! Mon coéquipier viendra nous chercher, accompagné d'une équipe. Il nous retrouvera grâce au signal de mon portable ! »

Malgré la pièce faiblement éclairée, je peux apercevoir Brittany grimacer. Je la questionne alors :

« Quoi ?! »

Je la sens hésiter pour finalement m'annoncer :

« Euh… je suis pas sûre qu'on ne retrouve alors. Ils t'ont pris ton portable après t'avoir jeté ici ! »

¡ Hijo de puta ! Nous sommes vraiment dans la merde. Parmi tous les plans que je m'étais imaginé, celui-là n'y figurait pas ! Là, faut que je réfléchisse à un nouveau plan pour nous faire sortir d'ici. Mais aïe, putain ma tête ! La douleur me lance d'un coup puis je suis prise d'un vertige, ma vue se trouble. Je me sens partir en arrière, prête à tomber. Je sens des bras puissants me rattraper dans ma chute. Brittany m'allonge doucement sur le sol froid et me demande, inquiète :

« Santana ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Comment tu te sens ? »

Reprenant mes esprits peu à peu, je lui réponds honnêtement :

« J'ai très mal à la tête. La douleur est tellement forte que j'aurais atterrie sur le sol si tu ne m'avais pas rattrapée. Merci ! »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre en grand, laissant passer une vive lumière. Surprise par l'arrivée soudaine de cette source de lumière, je place une main en visière devant mes yeux plissés. Deux hommes font leur apparition et pénètrent dans la pièce. Ils me prennent chacun un bras puis m'entraînent sans me laisser le temps de réagir. Nous sortons de la pièce, les deux gorilles me trainant de force à travers les couloirs.

J'en profite pour détailler les deux brutes. Je reconnais le premier qui se trouve à ma gauche : c'est Marvin, le costaud de tout à l'heure … ou de je ne sais plus quand en fait, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. A ma droite, c'est un mec du même gabarit. Nous entrons dans une salle très faiblement éclairée. Une odeur nauséabonde y règne. Je peux apercevoir du matériel disposé dans la salle. Quel genre de matériel ? Oh, trois fois rien ! Des chaines sont suspendues, de crochets sont accrochés aux murs, des couteaux de toutes tailles sont disposés sur une table en bois, et d'autres objets que je n'ai pas le temps d'identifier. Les deux hommes m'emmènent au centre de la pièce, en dessous des chaînes. Ils me prennent un bras, puis il me le lève et tente d'attacher mon poignet au bout de la chaîne. Je me débats alors mais me reçoit un coup dans le visage. Sonnée, je peux juste sentir qu'ils m'attachent aux chaînes sans pouvoir les en empêcher. Une claque sur mon visage me fait revenir à moi. Ils m'ont tendus les bras et je suis pendue comme je ne sais quoi. Mes bras sont douloureux à cause de mes pieds qui ne touchent pas le sol. Les deux hommes se trouvent toujours dans la pièce et examinent les différents outils qui sont présents. L'un d'eux s'approche de moi en murmurant :

« Alors ma belle petite salope ! Prête pour une séance ? Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi ! »

Il fait courir un couteau sur mon corps, me faisant sentir la fraicheur du métal sur ma peau. A certains endroits, il s'arrête en appuyant plus fortement et faisant apparaître un peu de sang. J'essaye de me dégager malgré les chaînes de son emprise. Cependant, il m'attrape d'une poigne sure et forte afin de me maintenir immobile. Il continue son chemin avec le couteau, traçant des lignes imaginaires et me laissant de plus en plus de trace sur mon corps. Il se stoppe enfin dans ses mouvements puis me baisse jusqu'à ce que la pointe de me pieds frôle le sol. Il repart vers la table tandis que le second homme s'approche de moi. Je vois qu'il porte un poing américain à sa main droite. Il prononce d'une voix froide :

« Maintenant, je vais te poser des questions et tu as intérêt d'y répondre, capitch ? »

Je plante mon regard dans celui de l'homme et le fixe. Il soutient mon regard et pose une première question :

« Donc tu travailles au FBI. Que comptais-tu faire après t'être infiltrée ici ? »

J'esquisse un sourie, lui montrant que je ne suis pas prête d'être coopérante et réponds :

« Comme si j'allais te le dire, abruti ! »

Montrant que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait, il me frappa au ventre avec son poing américain. Il me dit :

« Je veux bien être un abruti vu que toi tu es une salope ! Bon, donc tu fais partie du FBI ? »

« Oui »

« Quel était ton plan ? »

« Sauver la danseuse ! Et éventuellement, en buter quelques-uns ! »

Je le provoque. Il me frappe au visage, me faisant saigner la lèvre.

« C'est moi qui vais te buter sale garce ! Le nom de ton collègue ? »

Je ricane, avant de lui répondre :

« Vas te faire foutre ! »

Il me frappe à nouveau, m'ouvrant cette fois-ci l'arcade sourcilière. Il me demande en découpant ses mots :

« Le. Nom. De. Ton. Collègue ?! »

Je ne réponds pas. Il me donne encore des coups, alternant entre mon visage et mon abdomen. Je serre les dents de douleur, me retenant de gémir. Il répète sa question encore une fois :

« Ton collègue. Dis-moi son nom putain ! »

Je garde le silence, attendant ses coups qui ne tardent pas à arriver. Son collègue revient vers nous, prenant le relais de l'autre homme, ce dernier s'éloignant de nous. Il me déclare alors :

« Je ne suis pas Marvin. Alors que lui est très impulsif et irréfléchi, je suis disons … tout le contraire. Je suis très minutieux et du genre sadique. Maintenant, on va voir si tu tiens ta langue ! »

Pauvre Santana ! Va-t-elle garder le silence et protéger son ami ?

Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everybody ! Je poste (enfin …) ce 6ème chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis, vos impressions, … ça motive et donne envie de toujours faire mieux !

En tout cas, encore DESOLEE pour l'énooooooormmmmeeee retard

Bonne lecture !

POV Brittany

La porte vient de se refermer derrière les deux hommes et Santana. Je suis contente d'avoir de la compagnie parce que les journées sont longues, lorsque je suis enfermée dans cette pièce sombre. Même si j'aurais préféré rester seule, afin qu'elle puisse mener son enquête à terme et ainsi me sauver sans se mettre en danger. Maintenant elle est là et autant avouer que j'ai peur pour elle. C'est bizarre comme réaction. Je le connais depuis à peine quelques heures mais je me fais plus de souci pour elle que pour moi. Surement parce que c'est un agent du FBI, sa présence n'est donc pas très souhaitée. Un cri strident coupe le silence qui emplit la pièce. Je tends l'oreille, essayant de déterminer la source du bruit. Un autre cri déchire l'air, plus fort que le premier. Un autre suivi de très près. Mon dieu, Santana ! Qu'est-ce que ces barbares lui font subir ? Un cri de plus retentit, plus déchirant que les premiers. Je n'en peux plus d'entendre ses cris de douleur, ça me détruit le cœur. En temps normal, je ne suis pas une personne qui prône la violence, la douleur et le malheur. Je suis plutôt le genre de fille qui est _dans son monde_ , comme certains aiment me qualifier. Mais je préfère être ce genre de personne par rapport à une personne idolâtrant la barbarie et la violence. Un autre cri strident se fit entendre. S'en fut trop pour ma personne. Je me lève, marchant en direction de la porte et tambourina dedans, espérant me faire attendre. J'hurle à plein poumon :

« SANTANAAAAAAAAA ! »

Je me tais pour écouter les bruits aux alentours quand un cri horrible me parvient à mes oreilles. Ce cri est empli de souffrance. Les larmes dégoulinent sur mes joues, alors que je recommence à hurler, tout en martelant la porte :

« ARRETEZ BANDE DE SALAUDS ! LAISSEZ LA TRANQUILLE ! ARRETEZ DE LUI FAIRE DU MAL. »

La porte s'ouvre soudainement, me projetant en avant, dans le couloir. Trop occupée à m'époumoner, je n'ai pas entendu les hommes arriver. Ceux-ci me dévisagent avant que l'un d'eux prenne la parole :

« Oh la blonde, tu te calmes ! Si elle avait balancé le nom de son collègue, je n'aurais pas dû la torturer autant. »

Il tenta de me décocher un coup de pied que j'évite puis je me mis debout puis ils balancent Santana dans la pièce et referment directement la porte. Je cours vers Santana qui est au sol, celle-ci semble avoir mal de partout. Je m'assois au sol et l'enlace. Elle ne se débat pas puis se blottit contre mon corps. Je la rassure :

« C'est fini Santana ! Ils sont partis, tu es avec moi, en sécurité ! »

Je regarde son corps. Il porte des traces de coups, sa peau est bleuie à certains endroits. Je remarque également des entailles profondes ici et là. Je grimace à la vue des horreurs que ces brutes lui ont infligées. Nous restons au sol pendant un très long moment, je crois même que nous nous sommes assoupis en restant collées l'une à l'autre.

POV Noah

Je raccroche après avoir terminé la conversation avec Quinn. 3 jours. 3 jours que nous sommes sans nouvelles de Santana. La dernière à en avoir eu, c'est ma blonde. Selon elle, le jour de sa disparition, ma coéquipière était au Starbucks. J'y suis allé enquêter mais d'après les employés et le patron, Santana serait repartie seule. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je sais juste qu'elle avait prévu de s'infiltrer dans le groupe responsable de la disparition de la danseuse mais son silence m'inquiète. Soit elle a réussi son coup et elle est maintenant infiltrée dans le gang soit … elle s'est faite choper ! Et ça, j'avoue que ça m'inquiète ! Au bureau, une équipe a été formée pour sa recherche. Mais celle-ci travaille dans l'ombre, évitant de réveiller les soupçons au cas où Santana aurait réussi sa mission. J'arrive enfin à ma destination, qui n'est autre que mon bureau. J'ai l'impression que j'y passe toute ma vie, délaissant Quinn. Mais cette dernière comprend ma démarche et ne m'en veux pas. Elle est autant si ce n'est pas plus, stressée que moi. Malgré les coups bas et les coups fourrés du lycée, les deux jeunes femmes tiennent à l'autre. Mon bras droit du moment, Blaine, vient à ma rencontre puis s'arrête à ma hauteur pour me déclarer d'un air essoufflé :

« Salut Puck … Bonne nouvelle : le relevé du portable de Santana vient d'arriver ! »

Je me précipite à mon bureau en entendant l'information. Le papier est posé sur mon bureau dans une enveloppe. Je déchiquette avec empressement celle-ci et parcours rapidement le document. Malheureusement, ce dernier est assez conséquent et je me rends compte du travail gigantesque à fournir. Blaine m'a suivi me propose :

« Coupe la pile en deux, je vais pas te laisser bosser seul ! »

Je souris en exécutant sa demande. Nous nous enfermons dans le bureau afin d'être au calme pour travailler. J'épluche le relevé : Santana a eu de nombreux messages et appels quand même. Le plus pénible dans cette tâche, c'est qu'il faut chercher le propriétaire de la ligne ainsi que la nature de la relation entre lui et Santana. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indique qu'on est sur le document depuis environ trois heures. Je propose à Blaine une courte pause qu'il accepte avec plaisir. Il va se chercher un café pendant que je vais m'intoxiquer les poumons. Après avoir terminé ma cigarette, je retourne au bureau où je m'installe sur ma chaise, prêt à reprendre. Blaine rentre à son tour puis recommence à trier les informations. Nous sortons vers 20 heures du bureau, avec une tête énorme et sans vraiment apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Je rentre à l'appartement de Quinn et Santana. C'est la blonde qui a réclamé ma présence, ne supportant pas la solitude. Quinn est là, installée sur le canapé. Nous nous racontons notre journée, Quinn n'hésite pas à me poser des questions sur l'avancée de l'enquête. Puis viens la question sur cette fameuse Rachel Berry :

« Alors, Rachel se tient au plan ? Elle n'a pas fait d'autres déclarations à la presse ? »

« Non, elle se tient bien pour le moment ! Après ce qu'il est arrivé à San, elle écoute bien. Elle culpabilise, elle pense que c'est de sa faute ! »

Quinn me regarde, pousse un soupir et me dit :

« En même temps, elle n'a pas vraiment tort. Si elle aurait fermé sa gueule, San n'aurait pas dû précipiter son intervention et du coup, on ne serait pas là où on est aujourd'hui ! »

« Santana connait parfaitement le métier. Elle me l'a dit juste avant de partir, elle connaissait les risques ! »

« Peut-être, je ne suis pas convaincue ! Bon, je travaille de matin demain, je vais me coucher ! »

Je reste encore un moment sur le canapé. J'essaye de me détendre en regardant une série qui passe à la télévision. Une heure plus tard, je décide d'aller à mon tour me coucher.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillé par Quinn qui part à l'hôpital. Vu que je suis réveillé, je me prépare et prends mon petit déjeuner avec elle. Nous partons ensemble pour nous rendre au travail. Arrivé au bureau, je m'attèle immédiatement au travail, désirant retrouver au plus vite mon amie

POV Brittany

J'ai sommeil ! Extrêmement sommeil ! Ils nous empêchent de dormir, nous tenant éveillées par des coups, de la torture physique et mentale. La dernière fois que j'ai fermés les yeux, c'était quand Santana revenait de la salle de torture. Depuis, elle y est retournée et moi aussi. Santana tient bon, ne lâchant aucune information. J'admire son courage et sa détermination à toute épreuve. Toutefois, je peux sentir qu'elle fatigue, qu'elle a vraiment du mal à ne pas montrer sa douleur. Aujourd'hui, le boss nous a promis un exercice très amusant selon lui mais sans en dire plus. D'après ce que j'ai compris, lui, Sam et Santana se connaissent. Ils travaillent ensemble au FBI. Comme quoi, il peut y avoir des ordures de partout, même au sein de l'emblème de la justice. Je serre la main de Santana lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Nous avons développés des liens très forts entre nous. Je ne sais pas si c'est par rapport à la situation ou par rapport au fait qu'elle soit une très belle femme. Sûrement un peu de tout je pense. Bref, je reviens à la situation : comme d'habitude, deux hommes s'approchent de nous. Mais cette fois-ci, le boss les accompagne. Il se frotte les mains d'un air satisfait et déclare :

« Ma chère Santana, vu que tu résiste remarquablement bien aux tortures que nous t'infligeons, j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée d'un petit jeu très sympathique ! »

Je sens Santana se tendre. Je cherche malgré tout à la calmer. Le boss, qui se prénomme Artie reprend :

« Tu vois, on va prendre ton amie avec nous puis on va continuer à te poser des questions SAUF que cette fois, ce n'est pas toi qui va souffrir. Brittany souffrira à chaque mauvais pas de ta part ! Aahhahah, n'est-ce pas génialissime ?! »

TADAAAAMMMMMM ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré le retard

Des bisous …..


	7. Chapter 7

Hello !

Excusez-moi pour cet énorme retard ! Mais avec les fêtes de fin d'année + la reprise des cours (enfin du stage !) + mon week end à Paris (convention), je n'ai pas pu me pencher sur l'histoire !

J'ai préféré prendre mon temps pour écrire et vous proposez un chapitre propre plutôt qu'un chapitre fait à la va vite !

Alors oui, je m'excuse encore une fois et je vous poste ce chapitre !

POV Santana

Mais quel enculé ! Je suis abasourdie par les propos qu'Artie vient de nous tenir. Je ne savais pas qu'il était sadique comme ça, les apparences sont trompeuses. Il faut que je trouve au plus vite un plan afin de nous sortir de cette galère mais sans arme, ça risque d'être compliqué. D'autant plus que nous sommes deux femmes face à cinq / six hommes armés. Cependant, je reviens vite à la réalité grâce à Artie, ce petit binoclard qui vient de claquer des mains. Il me dit alors, d'une vois horriblement douce :

« Sanny, arrête donc de rêvasser ! Je reviendrai demain pour vous faire jouer un peu. Apparemment, le fait de rester dans une même pièce sans rien autour favoriserai et consoliderai les liens avec une personne. Donc, si cette théorie est bonne, il y a moyen que tu craques ! Aller, je te dis à demain, j'ai tellement hâte ! »

Il fait signe à ses deux chiens et sortent tous les trois, nous laissant seules. Ma main est restée dans celle de Brittany, et je remarque que je lui ai serrée vraiment fortement. Je desserre mon emprise, gardant tout de même nos mains liées. Je prends la parole la première :

« Britt … je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal ! Tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire et il est hors de question pour que tu payes à ma place ! »

« San, j'ai été la première kidnappée. Toi, tu es ici juste parce que tu as voulu me sauver mais ils t'ont malheureusement reconnue. Je suis autant impliquée que toi dans ces histoires ! »

« Ecoutes, il me torture pour rien. Artie et Sam font partis du FBI, tout comme moi. Ils connaissent donc parfaitement le nom de mon collègue. C'est de la torture gratuite et ils vont se servir de toi pour m'atteindre encore plus, vu qu'ils voient que me torturer ne les mène à rien ! »

« Mais pourquoi se servir de moi ? Je veux dire, on ne se connait pas tant que ça. Il doit certainement avoir d'autres personnes qui sont importantes pour toi »

« Ça peut te paraître bizarre mais … tu es importante à mes yeux. Je veux dire, bizarre dans le sens où on se connaît depuis peu. Tu ne me connais pas à l'extérieur de ses murs et je ne te connais pas non plus. Mais je suis une personne différente. Tu ne m'aurais jamais entendu dire ce que je viens de dire à qui que ce soit, même si cette personne est ma plus grande amie. Je ne suis pas très expressive, je ne montre pas mes sentiments, mes émotions. C'est comme ça que fonctionne Santana Lopez ! Mais je tiens à toi. »

Heuuuu ! Stop ! Voilà que je me mets à lui faire une mini déclaration. Va falloir que je me calme avant de lui faire peur. D'une, elle n'est pas au courant de mon orientation sexuelle et de deux … ben ce n'est pas le moment ! Elle ne dit pas un mot, je crois que j'ai réussi à lui faire peur. Bravo Lopez ! Je retire ma main, la faisant sortir de sa torpeur. Elle ouvre grand les yeux puis dit :

« Oh ! Euh non … enfin ne le prends pas mal ! Ne tire pas de fausses interprétations de mon silence. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je suis très heureuse d'être la première personne à qui tu dis des choses gentilles. Mais je ne dis pas que tu es méchante ou que tu n'as jamais dit des choses gentilles ... »

Je rigole. Elle est trop mignonne à vouloir s'excuser. Putain, voilà que je deviens sentimentale et la qualifie de mignonne ! Je crois qu'on est autant perdue l'une que l'autre en matière de sentiment. Mais ce salaud d'Artie a raison : je tiens énormément à Brittany et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Elle a déjà assez endurée avec son kidnapping, alors si en plus elle doit souffrir par ma faute … je ne le permettrai pas !

Des bruits de pas nous parviennent puis la porte s'ouvre dans un grincement. Artie revient vers nous, un sourire machiavélique placardé sur ses lèvres. Il déclare :

« Santana chérie, je m'ennuie un peu. J'ai alors décidé que j'allais avancer le petit jeu, quand penses-tu ? »

« Ce que je pense ? Que ton jeu, c'est de la merde ! Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris qu'on ne joue pas avec la vie des gens ? Manque d'éducation de la part de Mme Abrams pour son petit enfant chéri binoclard ! »

« Ferme-la ! »

« Oh ! Le petit Artie n'aime pas que l'on parle de sa maman ? Uh uh, complexe d'Œdipe très présent ! Bon assez jouer maintenant Abrams, tu vas la relâcher ! Immédiatement ! »

« Houuu, j'ai peur ! Tu te sens en position de force ? Sauf que c'est toi qui est enfermée dans une pièce et c'est moi qui est toutes les cartes en main. »

Il se dirige vers la sortie et ordonne aux hommes en claquant des doigts :

« Emmenez-les ! »

Les hommes obéissent bêtement et s'approchent de nous. Il est absolument hors de questions que ces connards touchent un seul cheveu de Brittany sans que je tente quoi que ce soit. Alors que l'un deux tente de m'agripper, je le frappe avec mon poing. Un craquement m'indique que je lui ai certainement péter le nez. Pendant qu'il se tient le nez, j'en profite pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans les parties intimes. Il se plie alors de douleur, se mettant au sol. Soudain, deux bras puissants me maîtrisent. Le deuxième homme me tient par l'arrière, m'empêchant de me défendre. Je me débats malgré tout, accentuant sa poigne sur moi. Je me projette à l'arrière, espérant qu'il s'explose le crâne au sol. Nous tombons tous les deux et l'homme desserre son emprise. Je me dégage, me relève puis je m'assois à califourchon sur lui. Je le frappe alors de toutes mes forces au visage une fois, deux fois, … J'en perds le compte. Je me défoule sur lui, évacuant toute ma rage enfouie en moi. Rage dirigée vers Artie mais également envers moi. Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi … aussi incompétente. Incompétente parce que je n'ai pas su voir qu'il était à l'origine de l'enlèvement de Brittany. Je n'ai pas été capable de la sortir de là sans moi-même me faire enlever. Je sens une main se poser calmement sur mon épaule. Brittany se tient à mes côtés, m'implorant du regard de m'arrêter. Je regarde mes poings. Ils sont ensanglantés et l'homme est à présent inconscient. Je réagis lentement à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Aveuglé par la rage, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes gestes. Je pense que j'aurais été capable de le frapper jusqu'à la mort. Brittany me prend par la main, me forçant à la suivre. Désormais libres, nous quittons la pièce et nous dirigeons dans le dédale de couloirs, à la recherche de la sortie. Après une dizaine de minutes à errer dans les couloirs, je me stoppe, stoppant Brittany par la même occasion. Cette dernière me regarde avec incompréhension. Je lui explique :

« Britt … j'ai l'impression que nous tournons en rond depuis tout à l'heure »

Je lui désigne nos empreintes de pas de la main. Je l'entends murmurer :

« Eh merde ! »

Je sens à présent la fatigue accumulée depuis ma séquestration, la faiblesse de mes jambes et la douleur. Mon corps entier me fait mal, chaque mouvement est une torture pour moi mais je dois tenir bon. Brittany doit sentir ma faiblesse car elle me soutient en passant un bras à ma taille. Je frissonne à son contact. Elle m'interroge d'un air soucieux :

« Hé tu vas bien ? Tu dois avoir un peu de fièvre, tu frissonnes ! »

« Oh non, ça va ne t'en fais pas. Mais ça ira encore mieux lorsqu'on sera sorties de ce trou à rats ! »

Elle approuve avant de se remettre en route, son bras me soutenant toujours. Nous marchons dans le silence, sur le qui-vive et sursautant à chaque bruit suspect. A ce moment-là, Abrams a dû se rendre compte de notre fuite donc autant ne pas croiser son chemin. Déjà qu'en temps normal, il est dangereux alors je n'ose pas l'imaginer en colère et avec soif de vengeance.

Dans mon état, je ne pourrais pas nous défendre et je ne suis même pas en capacité de courir pour lui échapper. Autant le dire, je suis dans un sale état !

POV Noah

Bon alors récapitulons : Blaine et moi avons épluché le relevé téléphonique de Santana pour n'isoler qu'un seul numéro, celui de l'informateur qui se nomme Jim qu'elle a rejoint dans un bar appelé la Taverne. Ce fameux Jim, qui est d'ailleurs actuellement en prison pour le questionner, nous a appris que les kidnappeurs étaient arrivés et une lutte avait commencée entre les hommes et Santana. C'est depuis ce moment-là que nous avons perdus la trace de Santana. Sam est actuellement en train de cuisiner Jim pour avoir des informations nouvelles mais … Je ne sais pas, je le sens pas ce coup. J'ai pu apercevoir le rictus de cet enflure lorsque j'ai céder la place à Evans. Comme si … comme si ils se connaissaient. Bordel, il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. Je quitte mon bureau pour me diriger vers la salle où nous questionnons les suspects. Je me place derrière la vitre et assiste à l'échange entre les deux hommes. Je peux voir Sam questionner le suspect :

« Alors Jim, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais ! »

« Ce que je sais sur quoi ? »

« Où est Santana, la jeune femme qui t'a donné rendez-vous à la Taverne ? »

« Ah, l'hispanique ! Pourquoi toutes ces questions Sam ? »

Sam ? Depuis quand un suspect se permet de tutoyer et d'appeler un agent par son prénom ? Je peux voir Sam jeter un regard à la caméra, car oui, tous les entretiens sont filmés. Il se penche vers l'homme et lui murmure à l'oreille quelque chose que je ne suis pas en capacité d'entendre. Putain, ça pue le complot à plein nez ! Sam reprend :

« Réponds ! Où est la femme ? »

« J'en sais rien moi ! Je ne sais pas où tu l'as emmené après que tu lui aie éclaté la gueule ! »

Tout se passa très vite. Sam pris la tête de l'homme et l'éclata sur le bureau. Je sors précipitamment de la pièce, arme à la main. Au même moment, Sam sort de la salle. Il tourne la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant une issue. Il croise mon regard puis s'enfuit dans la direction opposée à la mienne. Je m'élance à sa poursuite, ordonnant aux agents de voir le suspect et de le soigner. Sam parvient à maintenir une distance de 10 mètres entre lui et moi. Et bien sûre, aucun agent ne se pose de questions et tente de l'intercepter. J'hurle à qui veut m'entendre de le stopper. Sam se retourne et me pointe avec son arme. J'entends la balle siffler à mon oreille. Le bâtard, il m'a loupé de peu. Le monde s'arrête autour de nous.

Chacun a sorti son arme. Sam se stoppe et me tient en joue. Je pointe également mon arme vers lui et annonce :

« Il y a une taupe parmi nous ! Sam Evans est responsable de la disparition de Santana Lopez ! »

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et svp … ne me tuez pas pour le retard

Des bisous à tous et je vous dis à très vite


End file.
